Clueless Difference
by aouie124
Summary: Izaya Orihara, an informant broker based on Shinjuku, stumbles upon an unlikely present.


The sun hid comfortably behind the gray clouds above Tokyo, too lazy, perhaps, to come out in such a cold afternoon. The smoggy town was, as usual, busy with its never-ending cycle of ruckus. Although some districts were already considered to be peaceful at their current pace, unusual things never ceased to appear on this bustling city—such was the informant's conclusion on one rainy day.

He observed, rather, he stared. The girl before him was lying right on the complex gate's step, her figure curved to a ball. The button-down gown she wore merged with rainwater and made the girl's skin almost visible. Light as it was, the white cloth was overshadowed by her skin with its pearl-like shade. She was drenched wet but the man had never seen her shiver once—an intriguing sign.

The informant was unmoved but a refreshing smile stretched its way across the young man's features. Even with the downpour, he carried the girl in his arms with joy. As if, all this was so 'exciting' for him.

When he reached his apartment's insides, he brought the girl up to the next floor where a king-sized bed lay. Never intrigued by a woman's body, he stripped down her gown and slid a black shirt he usually wore. The long sleeves dangled from her hands and the neck line carelessly showed her shoulders.

Three days had passed since that incident and nothing more noticeable had happened in Shinjuku, the city next to Ikebukuro. In the place where the man had brought the girl, everything was quiet. Not even the sound of rippling water echoed.

The young informant arrived home after a hard day of getting information, only to find his secretary gone. But, that itself didn't matter when fatigue was slowly taking over his body. He went up the staircase, slumped his jacket haphazardly on the floor and let his body fall on the bed. Sleep went by fast and soon, he had his eyes blinking rapidly while facing the blank ceiling.

A quick movement caught his attention. The girl was up and wide awake. Her eyes dilated at the sight of the man beside her. She didn't move an inch and didn't even avert her gaze from the informant's.

—Oh, she's up.

The man thought. But then, the girl sharply inhaled a huge amount of air which made her shoulders heave and her eyes slightly shrink.

—Now, what is she doing?

He thought again, this time, with a devious grin making its way to his face. The girl was weird and from what he had already observed, she wasn't as human as she looked. But that was also the one thing he hated, she didn't act according to what he had predicted.

However, the man was being patient and at the same time, intrigued. Intrigued to what or how the girl was thinking. For him, another kind of human behaviour he must explore. The man sat up and held out his hand, "Do you wanna eat?" he asked.

Though the girl answered by bobbing her head to the side, the man took initiative and grabbed her hand. As soon as he held her hand against his, she slowly, by instinct, placed her weight on him to help her stand up. She stood in a rather wobbly way she would breath without rhythm from time to time. In the man's point of view, she was like a child—an infant unknown to everything.

Not wasting any more time, he swept the girl off her feet and carried while like a princess while giddily going down the stairs. He laid her down to the couch situated in the middle of the entire apartment with ease. Another couch was positioned directly across from where the girl sat and had the same black leather skin.

"Normally, we should wait for Namie," the man started. "But, you'll have the pleasure of actually eating my cooking like a good little human girl!" He chuckled, "you _are _human right?" He asked with a tone hinting suspicion or rather, expectation.

The girl responded with another gaping mouth and the man narrowed his eyes and grinned. But, as if all that suspecting emotion didn't exist, the man left for the kitchen, a room just beside the entry door, with even more glee.

The girl knew not a thing of what was happening but she didn't have the proper reason—nor awareness— to even panic or be angry. Instead, she opened her eyes to her new surroundings. Unlike the limited view she got from sitting in a bed upstairs, she saw the apartment in a brighter and clearer manner.

The apartment itself was luxurious and from the looks of its size and features, it was quite expensive. With bookshelves settling against the walls and a desk full of modern gadgets, anyone would think it was a place for someone who liked to 'know'. The wall facing the city road was turned completely into a huge window, welcoming the morning sunlight. One could certainly enjoy a view of the city life as it goes on.

She would have had noticed the little play toys the man kept messily in the coffee table between the couches but she didn't know what to think at that time. They were chess pieces of different regions—the usual Chess pieces, and antique Go and Shogi pieces were scrambled on top of a Chinese Go board. A normal person would have criticized or even ridiculed the way the man chose his pieces. It was, without doubt, beyond normalcy. Still, the girl didn't spend even a single thought about the strangeness in front of her. As far as she was concerned, the first things her eyes landed on were far from surreal.

A nauseating soon smell came out from the direction to where the man went. A faint sight of smoke danced its way out of the kitchen door and vanished into the higher levels of the room. The man came out holding a dish in one hand and the other waving haphazardly in the air. However, he came up to the girl and presented his item with another refreshing smile on his face.

"Viola! This is _Pasta Le Izaya." _He put down the dish on the table and smiled at the girl. The girl didn't even have enough time to look at the entirety of the dish when he picked up the spoon and scooped from the cooked creation.

"Say _Ahh_," he chuckled at the way he was doing things. He thought, since the girl was practically clueless, he could do whatever he wanted.

—Would a clueless girl like this one behave the same as a normal aware one?

He wondered, obviously enjoying the girl's company.

After the girl swallowed the spoon, she was startled. She munched to the flavour of the food then licked the corners of her lips. Hesitant but with determination, she took the spoon and scooped another spoonful, shoving it to her mouth. She fidgeted with delight, like a little girl eating her first candy, then took servings after servings.

The man was amazed, however, one reason was because it was the first time he did that dish and it was only out of common knowledge how he produced the food. Though he was probably sure it tasted bad, with the pasta turned brown and topped with ketchup, mayonnaise and mustard, the girl enjoyed it otherwise.

She had eaten everything on the plate with a happy face and the man, deeply intrigued with the results, used a finger to take a bit of debris from the side of the plate then put it in his mouth.

His sceptical face was turned to misery as he rushed to the comfort room where sounds of spitting and disgust were made.

—This might be my most hated thing next to that damned Shizuo.

The man pondered. But, he couldn't help himself but laugh. He was amused at the fact the girl knew nothing down to common taste buds. The dish tasted awful, it was the combination of sweet, spicy, sour and creamy bitter pasta. It's a surprise the girl can stand to such an unbelievable combination.

He picked up the plate from the girl's hands and washed everything else in the kitchen. After his secretary entered the premises, he told her to take care of her. Before he skipped his way out of the apartment, he flashed a cheerful smile and waved a hand at the clueless lass, "See 'ya."


End file.
